


New Shoes

by gemini_cole



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijinks ensue after Chris crosses paths with his next door neighbor Jacqueline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Shoes

New Shoes

“I blame the dog for this. No, screw that. I don’t blame East, I blame you!”  I glared at Chris across the elevator, fuming. It just figured, that today, of all days this had to happen. Probably the biggest job interview of my life, and here I was; trapped, with no hope of escaping anytime soon, from the looks of it.

            Let me back up so you get the whole story. I’ve lived next door to the Evans’s almost all my life. My family and I moved to Boston from Wisconsin when I was just 7. It was just my mom, dad and I, so our life was library-quiet compared to the boisterously noisy, infamous Evans clan with their constant comings and goings, friends, parties and pets. We were somewhat friendly neighbors, but never super close. My parents and Lisa chatted occasionally, but I was always too shy to play with Shanna and Chris. Carly babysat me a couple times, but that was really it. As all kids do, we grew up and moved on, coming back for visits, holidays etc. I had moved back home permanently after my parents passed away suddenly last year. A car accident that they never saw coming, I was heartbroken. Even though I was 28 years old, an adult, I was orphaned. I was only living in the house until the housing market picked up enough so that I could sell it. It was too big, and too full of memories for me to want to keep it.

            Back to how I got in the elevator of doom: So I woke up today, Friday morning, ready and raring to go. Today was the big day. Even though I was trying to get rid of the house, I still loved Boston, and after six months of searching, I finally found someone who was hiring. A field research position at a magazine. It wasn’t the publishing house position that I wanted, but at least I would be using my English degree, and not flipping burgers. I was nervous, so I went for a run, waving at Lisa, standing at her kitchen window as I jogged past. She and I had gotten friendlier after I moved back. She had really been a shoulder for me when I needed it, and I sincerely appreciated it. I ran 5 miles, and then headed inside for breakfast and a shower. I was nothing if not prepared. I finished my interview prep, and dressed in my one of my nicest outfits, a black skirt, white dress shirt, and the matching black jacket. Boring, but totally necessary for the interview. I cheered myself up by adding my favorite black suede heels. I hurried out the door, looking at my research notes as I walked down the sidewalk to my garage. That’s when it happened. A step, a slip and that awful smell. FUCK! Dog shit all over my favorite shoes!! I yelled “Godddamnit, East!!! Aarrrghh!”

            It was just my luck. I should have known my day was going too smoothly. This had happened once or twice before, but never when Lisa was watching East. She was so considerate, and watched East like a hawk. I knew then just what this meant. Chris was home. He was out the back door, and jumped the fence between our houses immediately. He must have heard me yelling. East came rambling around the corner from my front yard, as he heard the commotion. Was it me, or did he have a grin on that dopey face of his? I didn’t have the heart to yell anymore at him. Chris, on the other hand? Him I could yell at.

            “Aww, man. I am so sorry, Jacks. I didn’t realize he had gotten into your yard. I’ll clean this up, I swear.” Chris grinned up at me. That smile. You know that one? The one that lights up the screen and melts hearts? Yeah, that one. I knew it worked on other girls, but not me, at least not today, right now. I glared at him as I tried in vain to scrape off my shoes. It was no use; of course they were trashed. I sighed, frustrated. 

“Um, yeah, it’s a little too late for that, Chris. Thanks to East, my shoes are wrecked, and now I have nothing appropriate to wear for my interview. The interview I’ve been waiting for, for six lousy, freaking months! Now what am I going to do? I know you’re Mr. “I’m a big movie star now” Evans, but seriously, your mom does a better job of watching your dog than you do!”

He looked me up and down guiltily, silently taking in my outfit, from my jacket, to my now ruined shoes, as he attempted to clean up the mess. The look was not lost on me as I ranted at him, and I may have felt a tiny bit bad about my bitchy attitude. Not by much, though. What was I going to do now?  Finally he spoke up.

“Listen,” Chris said, “I really do feel bad. East needed to do his business, and my mom just left. She told me she let him out, and I was supposed to get him in a minute, but I just got in from Prague last night, and jet lag caught up with me. I fell back to sleep for a couple minutes, and forgot to let East back in. This is totally my fault; so let me make it up to you. When is your interview?”

I sighed in frustration again. He sure was charming. And apologetic. And cute. Yes, I noticed. You’d have to be blind not to at least notice how hot he really was, even with the scruff, which was usually not my thing. But that didn’t mean I had the time to act on it. I paused for a moment, thinking. Finally, shaking my head, I said, “My interview is in 2 hours. Across town, with traffic, and now I have nothing to wear. I might as well try to reschedule. Just forget it. Clean up the mess and leave me alone.” I turned, suddenly anxious for a getaway.

He grabbed me by the elbow, turning me back towards him, peering at me. Tears of anger and frustration were brimming in my eyes. Unfortunately, he noticed.

“C’mon, Jacks,” he said softly, pleading with me. “Let me apologize. I’ll take you to the mall right now, I’ll replace your shoes, even drop you off so you’ll still make the interview on time.”

            “Fine.” I snapped, turning away again, as I headed back to the house. He knew he had me. His grin lit up his face from ear-to-ear as I relented. I ran back inside to slip on a pair of my Chucks and toss my now gross heels. I looked ridiculous in Chucks and my nice suit, but what could I do?

By the time I got back out, he had thrown on a hoodie over his jeans and t-shirt, and was twirling a set of car keys around his finger. “Let’s roll, hot mama!” He grinned again at me, winking as I rolled my eyes at him. I still wasn’t quite ready to let him off the hook. Fully intent on giving him the silent treatment the whole way to the mall, I climbed in the passenger side of the car, slamming the door behind me, before Chris could close it for me, ever the gentleman. He was still grinning as he shook his head, walking around to the driver’s side. Cocky bastard.

I half-heartedly mentally chastised myself. He really didn’t have to go to these extremes. Anyone else would have just offered me cash. It still would have ruined my day, and my job interview, but whatever. Maybe he wasn’t the Chris I remembered growing up. As I stared out the car window, I shook my head, trying to clear out my jumbled thoughts. I was clearly putting too much thought into this. It was just a pair of shoes.

            “Whatcha thinkin’ about over there?” His voice broke into my reverie. I realized I actually hadn’t spoken to him for most of the car ride to the mall. Mission accomplished, I thought; then chastised myself yet again for my bad manners. I’d been rude, a side effect of having spent too much time alone. My parents would have been appalled at my behavior. It made me realize once again how much I missed them, and how much I’d let myself get isolated since I’d been back here in Boston. I hadn’t really kept in touch with the few high school friends I’d had here. I had created a life for myself in Minneapolis, where I’d gone to college, and lived ever since.

“Just mentally rehearsing for my job interview.” I lied, glancing over at Chris as he parked the car. His hair was still rumpled from his nap. I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it. Where did _that_ come from?

Chris grinned over at me again, shaking his head. “Ah, Jacks, always prepared. You should have been a boy scout. Not that they would have let you in. No girls allowed. You could have been a girl scout with Shanna. Why weren’t you? You would have been good at it. At least I think you would have. I’m rambling. Why am I rambling? Side effect of the jetlag, I think. Anyway, lets go shoe shopping!”

This time I did manage a half-smile at him. I couldn’t help it. Jetlagged Chris was kind of entertaining. I arched an eyebrow at him as I replied, “I was never a girl scout because I hated the uniforms, and didn’t want to sell cookies to random strangers. And why do you insist on calling me Jacks? You know, you are the only person ever who does. Everyone else calls me Jackie or Jacqueline.” That last part was true. He really was the only person who called me Jacks. In fact, I was Jacqueline to nearly everyone. My parents had a fascination with the Kennedys, hence the name, which they always insisted on using the formal version of. The only person who even called me Jackie was Lisa.

Chris grinned again at me as he replied, “I call you Jacks because I like it. Jackie sounds like a great aunt from New Jersey and Jacqueline sounds so stuffy and formal. Jacks? It suits you, and reminds me of you as I remember you, as a little kid. Little Jacks, hair in pigtails, up in your tree house, always reading a book, glasses sliding down your nose. Always too busy with those books to play with us Evans hooligans.”

He opened the door to the mall for me, and I felt his hand on the small of my back guiding me through as I brushed past him. I felt a little tingle go up my spine both from the placement of his hand, and this new information. I honestly didn’t know he even paid me any attention back then, except for when he was teasing me. And by teasing, I mean torturing me, usually along with his brother, Scott. The two of them had made me cry quite a few times. Color me confused. I filed this information away for another day. I was on a mission. My time was ticking away, and if I didn’t hurry, I’d never make it to my job interview, even with a ride from the fairy godfather, aka Chris.

            We rode up the escalators, making our way to the shoe department. I watched as the salespeople gawked at us, clearly they recognized Chris. I don’t even think it registered with him. Or if it did, he didn’t show it. He grabbed my wrist, steadying me as we stepped off the escalator. I felt the eyes of at least five saleswomen glaring at me. It was almost as if I could read their minds, and I can’t say I didn’t agree with them. Who was I to be here with him? Didn’t he have some blonde starlet to be hanging on his every word? I tried to remember what I read about him in the gossip magazines, or what his mom mentioned in passing, but I couldn’t think straight with his thumb stroking the back of my hand. I jerked my hand away, pushing the thought aside. Chris raised an eyebrow at me, but if he was offended or hurt by my actions, he didn’t show it. We walked over to the shoes, as he grinned at me.

“Ah the shoe department. Every woman’s happy place, am I right? So what’ll it be? Something classy and sensible like Calvin Klein, or something a little fancier? Prada or Louboutins?”

It must have been the word Prada, because immediately at least two sales girls materialized. I glared at Chris, cocking an eyebrow at him as I grumbled, “Prada? Louboutin? Are you kidding me?” Do I look like a Prada girl to you? I’m wearing Chucks for god’s sake!”

He laughed as he guided me over to a chair, “I think you could probably be a Prada girl if you wanted, and why not? This pair’s on me, so live it up.” He turned to the waiting salesgirls, who; obviously were hanging on his every word, “Um, size..what? 7? 7 ½?” He looked to me as I nodded in confirmation. “What do you got for us? Anything in black, preferably.” The salesgirls went scampering, as Chris flopped into the chair next to me. I couldn’t help but stare at him, incredulous. “What?” he shrugged, looking sheepishly at me, “Sisters, girlfriends, mom. I know my way around a shoe department!” I nodded. I bet he was. I couldn’t decide if that made him really evolved when it came to women or just a total player.

Before I could decide, the salesgirls came back, bearing boxes upon boxes of shoes. Must be nice to have money and be famous. Whenever I needed help in a store, I couldn’t find a salesperson to save my soul. I glanced at my watch as I started going through the boxes. I was really cutting it close. Only an hour and a half before I had to be at my interview. Who knew there could be so many variations on black heels? I could feel his eyes on me, watching me. What was he thinking right now; I wondered, then immediately shrugged it off. Whatever. I couldn’t think about that right now. There was a job interview to get through, a house to sell, and too many other problems to deal with to think about a silly thing like the movie star next door.

            “No. No…too pointy, no, hooker heels, too strappy!” I shuffled through the boxes, flipping them open and closed just as quickly, barely looking, intent on finding a decent pair that wasn’t too pointy, too tall of a heel, ugh. It was always the times when I was in a hurry that I couldn’t find the exact thing I wanted. Any other time, this sort of shoe shopping would have been my idea of heaven.

I felt Chris slide up next to me, and glanced over as he joined me, opening and closing boxes. Hopefully I could trust his taste in heels. Just when I was losing hope and my patience, I heard, “AH-HA! Finally, the perfect shoe! Here ya go, Cinderella.” He grinned over at me, holding up a pair of classic black pumps, peep-toe, not closed, but who cared at this point? He nudged me backwards, until I was sitting again in the chair.

Before I could even reach for the shoes to try them on, Chris was kneeling in front of me, untying my Chucks, slipping it off my foot. I leaned forward, trying to do it myself, but he brushed my hand away, as he slid one hand up the back of my leg, the other sliding the heel on my foot. He quickly untied the other Chuck, pulling it off and sliding the other heel on. He was quick; I’ll give him that. He glanced up and me, only to find me looking at him and not the shoes. We locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. He was so close I could have reached out and run my fingers through his hair like I’d imagined earlier. I could feel his hand still on the back of my left calf, his thumb stroking my skin slowly. It was driving me crazy.

Finally he closed his eyes, breaking the spell. Shaking his head, mumbling to himself, as he grabbed my hand, pulling me to me feet. He guided me over to the mirror, one hand still holding mine, the other on the small of my back again. “What do you think? I think they look perfect, but then again, I’m a dude, so what do I know?”

I looked down at my feet in the mirror, doing the girl thing. You know, the two steps forward, the half turn, how do they look from the back, thing? That’s when I noticed. The red soles. Crap. I would have to love this pair. Louboutins. No way was I going to let Chris buy me this pair of shoes. I glared at him again, my tone frosty when I replied, “Absolutely not. I’ll go buy myself a pair of shoes at Payless before I let you buy me a pair of ridiculously overpriced designer shoes. No way. Not happening.”

Chris started laughing at me, putting my old Chucks in the Louboutin box as he signaled to one of the sales girls. “From where I see it, you don’t have a choice. I’m holding your Chucks, which I’m not giving back to you for the moment, and it’s my credit card that the salesgirl is using right now to pay for them. So, argument over, I win. On behalf of myself, and East, we apologize for ruining your shoes. Please enjoy this new pair. I think it was Marilyn Monroe who once said, “Give a girl the right shoes, and she can conquer the world.” So, go forth and conquer, Jacks.”

He grinned at me, as the sales girl returned his credit card and receipt, along with the shopping bag containing my old shoes. It was that big cheesy grin, the one that was so infectiously cute. I may have kind of melted; I’ll admit it. He grabbed my hand again, as we started to leave the store, this time looking at his watch. “Wow, we really need to be going. Across town in 45 minutes is going to be cutting it close. C’mon, Jacks. Move it or lose it.” I gripped his hand tighter as I stumbled a bit. My new heels were going to take some getting used to. We hurried out of the store, this time heading for the less crowded elevators instead of the escalators.

            We paused at the bank of elevators. I dropped Chris’s hand, suddenly conscious of the fact that I’d still been holding it. I punched the down button, looking down once again at my shoes. I still wasn’t completely ok with the fact that he just bought me shoes that cost more than most house payments; even if they were the most gorgeous shoes I’d laid eyes on. The doors of the elevators opened suddenly, people spilling out, as I glanced again at Chris, surprised to find him watching me again. I shrugged it off as we stepped onto the elevators, the doors whooshing shut behind us.

“So,” he said suddenly, “now that you have your shoes, are you ready for your interview? I don’t even think I asked what it was for. What are you up to now that we are adults, Jacks? My mom said something about books. Are you a writer or something? Did I miss the moment when the girl next door became an award winning author?”

I wish. I rolled my eyes, replying, “hardly, at least-“ I interrupted myself as the elevator suddenly buckled, shuttering to a stop. The motion made my pitch forward, and Chris grabbed me before I fell to my knees. We looked at each other, surely thinking the same thing. Oh no…

*****************************************************************************

            “HELP!! Help! Hello? Get us out of here, please!” I pounded on the elevator doors, yelling. Obviously I wasn’t getting any response. I was suddenly furious again, glaring over my shoulder at Chris. He was laid back as ever, leaning against the back of the elevator, one leg crossed over the other. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, holding it up, pushing buttons.

“No bars. I can’t even call anyone for service. What about you? Anything?” I sighed in frustration, as I shook my head. I hadn’t brought my cell phone, keys, or anything into the mall with me. I’d left them, along with my portfolio for my interview in the car, not that that would have helped anything. “Well,” he said, “then I guess we wait.” He was so calm; it made me want to scream. How could he be so laid-back at a time like this?

“I blame the dog for this. No, screw that. I don’t blame East, I blame you!”  I blazed at him, as I paced, as best as I could anyway, in the elevator. “Now I’ll never get to my interview in time, I won’t get the job, and will have to take a job flipping burgers, or filing papers in some boring office somewhere. At least now I can give you back the shoes, since I won’t even need them!”

I leaned back against the wall opposite Chris, spent, after my tirade. I unbuttoned my suit jacket taking it off. Not only was I angry, I was hot. It felt blazing in here with no air circulating. I slid down against the wall, sitting on the floor, defeated. Chris took two steps, crossing to my side of the elevator. I watched as he unzipped and took off his hoodie, tossing it on the floor as he sat down next to me.

After a minute or two, he nudged me with his shoulder, playfully. “Hey,” he said. Feel better, now that you got that off your chest? You know, if they don’t at least reschedule after hearing this story, you don’t want to work for them anyway.” I shrugged. Maybe he was right. I’d just been so looking forward to this interview. Getting this job would have meant that I’d made the right decision, staying in Boston, rather than returning to Minneapolis, and that I’d finally start to move on from everything that happened last year. “So,” he continued, “you never told me. What was all this for anyway?”

I shook my head. “I don’t want to talk about the interview anymore. It was for a magazine, here in Boston. I would have been a field researcher. Your mom was right, I got my degree in English, with the intent that I would work for a publishing house, while maybe working on my own stuff in my spare time, not that I consider myself the next great author, or anything. But then life happened, and I came back home. Plan interrupted. So now I’m on to my plan B.” I looked at him then, “what about you? I never realized in all those years that you planned on being the next big action star? Then again, I guess I wouldn’t have known anyway, we weren’t exactly close back then.”

He smiled as he nodded in agreement. “No, we really weren’t, were we? Not that I didn’t try, though. I guess you just weren’t interested.” He looked down at me intently as my jaw dropped in surprise. What did that mean?

“Uhm…” I stammered, “When was this? When you were putting gum in my hair, or superglue-ing the earpieces of my glasses? That was a fun one. You were a piece of work, you know that?”

Chris laughed as I rolled my eyes at him. I felt his breath tickle my ear as he leaned in and said, “In all fairness, the superglue was Scotty’s idea, not mine! I will take credit for the gum though. That wasn’t nice of me, I’m sorry. Do you forgive me?” He batted his eyes at me, playfully, his head on my shoulder.

I couldn’t help but giggle as I sighed, playfully sarcastic this time. “I _suppose_ I can forgive you. The shoes go a very long way in making it up to me, I can’t lie.”

I heard Chris chuckle softly as he replied, “oh good. Money well spent, then. Worth every penny. Now what about me?”

I arched my eyebrows at him as I responded, “What about you?”

“Well,” he replied, my feelings were hurt too, I mean, you were ignoring me. Talk about not nice.”

I laughed as I shoved him playfully, “Aww..Poor baby Chris; I’m soo very sorry for hurting your feelings. You want me to kiss it and make it all better?”

He laughed again, his eyes lighting up, arching an eyebrow as he practically shouted, “YES! Now we’re finally getting somewhere!”

He grabbed me, pulling me to him, playfully, his hand suddenly cupping the back of my neck. I knew I should be resisting, but something in me wouldn’t let me pull away. His thumb stroked my cheek slowly as he leaned in, his lips brushing mine softly. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me, as I leaned in closer, my hand clenching his t-shirt, pulling him towards me, kissing him back. I teasingly sucked on his upper lip, nibbling on it. I heard him groan in frustration as he pulled away suddenly.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he set me back away from him, looking at me intently. “I thought my mom said something about a boyfriend the last time I was home. Did we just cross a line? Do I need to apologize again?”

I shook my head. I hadn’t realized Lisa had told him about Michael. I tried to collect myself as I explained, “He was my fiancé, or had been before everything in my world went topsy-turvy. We’ve been broken up for almost a year now. He moved back to Minneapolis after the funeral. The idea of a life in Boston didn’t appeal to him.”

Chris watched me intently as I filled him in, I could see he was angry. He clenched his fist, and a muscle ticked in his jaw. “Fucking meatball. I’d have beaten him if I’d been here.”

I grinned at Chris. “Lisa said the same thing. All you Evans’s think alike, huh?” I shrugged as I inched closer, tucking my legs under me, reaching for his fist, unclenching it for him, as I intertwined my fingers with his. I absentmindedly began stroking circles on the back of his hand, as I explained, “It is what it is. If he couldn’t at least consider my needs at a time like that, he wasn’t the man I thought he was. Strangely, I don’t even really miss him anymore. But thank you for the anger on my behalf.” I nudged him playfully, “What about you? I don’t need to worry about some Hollywood starlet blowing into town just to kick my ass, do I? You’ve got a reputation, you know?”

He had the decency to blush as ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. “You hear that from my mom, or from Us Weekly?”

I grinned back at him as I said teasingly, “Both. Just wondering if Us Weekly got the details right that your mom so graciously left out to protect her baby’s reputation.”

He sighed as he shook his head. “Fucking tabloid trash. For the record, it isn’t as bad as they make it sound. Can’t a guy have a little fun while he waits to meet the woman of his dreams?”

I cocked my eyebrow as I regarded him, considering that last statement. “And who is that? Halle Berry or maybe Heidi Klum? You know, I hear she’s single again, though she’s got kids. Actually, they both do, so you’ll have to put up with that. But that’s ok, you like kids, right?

Chris started laughing as he tugged at my arm, pulling me closer to him again, tucking me under his arm, as I leaned into him. Mmm, he smelled nice. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing. A girl could get used to this. I watched as he grabbed my free hand, the one closest to him, and brought it to his lips, kissing it sweetly. He looked down at me as he said “Nah. I’ve met both of them. Cool chicks, but not my speed, at all. I think I’ll hold out for an around the way girl, ya know? I’ve always had a soft spot for the girl-next-door type” he winked at me, and I think I may have blushed, catching his none-too-subtle hint.

“Lucky me.” I murmured, stroking his cheek. “I really like the stubbly, no-shave look by the way. It’s kinda sexy, if I may be so presumptuous to say so.” Despite the flirting, I still wasn’t sure where things stood. I heard him chuckle quietly. I peered up at him curiously, only to find him looking down at me.

“What?” I said suspiciously. Maybe I had read this all wrong. Before I could say anything else, he pulled me to him, kissing me, long and hard. This kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle though. It was urgent, hot, and sexy. His tongue parted my lips, and swirled around mine, as he pulled me into his lap. No way I could mistake his intentions. I straddled his lap as I felt his hand slide up my thigh, sliding under my skirt. I buried my hands in his hair, tugging on it gently as I kissed him along his jawline. It was getting too hot in here, stuffy in this tiny elevator. I tugged on his shirt, pulling it up over his head, kissing down his neck and along his chest.

Chris whispered in my ear as he started unbuttoning my blouse, “I thought of this moment a million times, but this was NOT the way I imagined it playing out, at all!”

I grinned as I teasingly bit his shoulder, “Yeah? How did you imagine it?” He didn’t answer, but I felt his hand slide down inside my bra, teasing my nipple. “Ohh…” I bit my lip and arched my back slightly, pressing into him, teasingly grinding my hips against his as I did. I felt his other hand slide even further up my thigh, gripping my ass, groaning as I kissed him again. I slid my hand down his chest, reaching for the zipper of his jeans.

Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open, and we went tumbling backwards, spilling out of the elevator, and onto the mall floor.  We gasped, struggling to our feet, stunned as we took in the crowd assembled. I started giggling as I quickly buttoned up my blouse one handed. I bent over, scooping up Chris’s t-shirt and hoodie, tossing them to him. He grinned back at me, pulling them on as he took a bow to the assembled crowd, who had started whistling and cheering.

“Just rehearsing, for um..a great new movie I have coming out…summer of 2016, you all are going to love it! Girl meets boy, they get locked in an elevator, hijinks and hilarity ensue. A round of applause, please for my new leading lady?” He looked back to find me standing in the elevator doorway, watching amusedly; even though I was blushing bright red. He whispered, “Take a bow! Play along! Please?” I shrugged good-naturedly as the crowd started applauding and cheering, curtseying as best I could in my skirt. As I did, he grabbed my hand, whispering, “Take two? Your place? Right now, please?”

            I grinned at him, pulling his hand as I started dragging him out of the mall to the parking lot. I may not have gotten the job I wanted; but hey, guaranteed-to-be- amazing sex with the boy next door and a new pair of shoes to boot? That was a pretty awesome consolation prize.


End file.
